User talk:Pingali Moi/2
Hi, this is my new talk. See the archive here. PTOM I don't care. The list is fine if you ask me.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) SLED RACING! Hi, when is the tobbagan sled racing track gonna be out??? Hi! Well hmm? check out my news on the top of my user page... or else...--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 03:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Why?! Do you continue to delete what i edit?? I want to be a Rollback, but with what you are doing is hurting it =(--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 04:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Umm? Can you help me? How do you get your total main edits? is it Main Edits and Archive Edits combined?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 04:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Toboggan look at my userpage, it isnt a toboggan glitch, i think its a sled racing glitch.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:56, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re:POTM Well Sharkbate shouldn't have made it then either. ~~Bluehero~~ Sysop Im now a sysop! :D get on shoutbox--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I can meet What server do you want to meet on? Well... It's a long story but here goes... This guy makes an account called ACPguy, and vandalises Explorer's page. He does it multiple times, even after I was reverting it. Then I got annoyed and yelled at him. He then vandalised my page. An administrator found out and blocked him. But the idiot thought that I'' blocked him (Which I would've anyway, but I can't :-( ). When unblocked, he made another account called I Hate that Gay Queer Alxeedo. He then vandalised my page again, replaced with a VERY innapropriate and threatening hate letter. He also moved my page to "A Hate Letter Against Alxeedo". Thankfully, both of his accounts were blocked forever. Galactic Empire moved his page to what most people call him by, '''Alxeedo Spammer'. Both his pages were Str00delized and he was even put on the Wall of Shame. But it wasn't over. He made ANOTHER account, called SanityOne. This time he came on the Shout Box and harassed me. And he was blocked again. This is his page on the Fanon. Well, that's the story. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 01:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) 100 I have now reached 100 main edits so if you could change your vote for me being a rollback... ~Brendan7195 Evil Ben He's evil because he swore repeatedly at Yorkielvr (see Ratonbat's talk), and has been mean to every user, in addition to using sockpuppets to vandalize.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Congradulations! I'm Your Buddy! Hello Pingali Moi! Thanks to the efforts of Alxeedo111, now I will add you on my buddy list on my user page! Congrats! Chill57181 15:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hat Pop Hat Pop is a great user, Shark don't put her on the fame because she is his best friend. --Staffan15 is my name, and editing and Club Penguin is my game. [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 14:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Hat Pop Yes, you is a great user, but ask a bureaucrat to add you. --Staffan15 is my name, and editing and Club Penguin is my game. [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 13:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BE SEEN TURN GREEN! Hey Pingali Moi! Come to my Go Green Party! I want that this party will be HUGE! Invite your friends! If you are going, put your penguin name at my guest list here. Thanks, and have a nice day! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ur happy? Are u happy, matal came back!! Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 22:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ps: Wanna join my geronimo stilton wikia: http://geronimostilton.wikia.com/wiki/Geronimo_Stilton_Wiki 100 Main edits! I now have 100 main edits so can you please change your vote on me becoming a rollback. Thanks--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ 17:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! B-crat? hat´s a b-crat? i dnt know, she was promoted to sysop, like a month ago!--Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 10:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, Wikia Staff made it so bureaucrats cannot be made anymore...Hat Pop was promoted by TS because she put her wikia life on the line. So did I...making me assistant webmaster. For some reason, she was the last one promoted! I have a photo of trying to make Staffan15 one, but is wouldn't let me! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: '''Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends'! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Roolback! Please help me become a rollback by visiting this page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship#Iamred_.28Rollback.29 I Hope I Get Your Vote! Also put this happy fellow on your page if you vote for me! [[User:iamred|''IamredRules]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! Party Hi, can you come to my Out Of School Party? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester '''P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 21:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) PARTIES I may have quit the wiki but my parties are still going on to sighn up click here! [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Here Here is an award for being awesome: Sure25 TALK 18:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) CP WANNA MEET UP ON IM SABERTOOTH AT TOWN! Iamred 08:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) RE:??? Yup, Gknee is my sister. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Pingali Moi! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Reply Sounds good! --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 01:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Reply I think I got your message while I was offline. Sorry. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 03:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) China ? You're from China ? I'm from China, Hong Kong. Hahaha00000Talk with me plz Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop and buy items. Just sign-up there. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! Razzle-Dazzle Click here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 15:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Razzle-Dazzle Click here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 17:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Party! PLEASE JOIN Please join my new wiki http://gwr.wikia.com Where? Where did you get the Ca plane pour moi thing?--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 14:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Award Well, I'll give it to you now. Enjoy! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 14:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) . You got that from a song right?--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 14:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 14:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Your Invited! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ? Whoopsies! I'll give you those too...enjoy them! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 12:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) BETA!!! PING!!! THERE IS A BETA ON SLEET! HE HAS THE 06' BAND BACKROUND AND THE ''SHAMROCK PIN!!!!!!'' --Iceanator189 13:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! Lol! thanks i will put it on my user page's gallery!--Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 02:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hello, I am trying to become a rollback I have 81 main edits an 4 for votes I would appreciate it if you would vote for me =) --unknown4 15:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) do ya Do you know how to make a signature?[[User:Sure25|'''Sure25]] TALK 17:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) can ya Can ya teach me how to make one?[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 17:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) help I need help putting a background.The one bigbird gave looks confusing.But how do you like my new sig?The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 18:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) thats Thats why I ask you how to put a background!The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 18:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) why Then why do you have a background on yours?The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 18:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) do ya Do you know how to put pictures in your sig?The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 18:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) never Never mind but at least I know how to make a template!The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 01:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) what What I did not understand a word you just said.The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 01:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! That's an awesome drawing! Oh, and here's an award! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) RE: Wow...that's an excellent drawing! I love it! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) My Player Card --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 08:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Pingali: A Poem *For the queen of of all Pingalis, *She stands at the throne. *And everyone in CPW *Has know or known. *The queen of nice, *The queen of edits, *The queen of all sweetness, *Oh man, you said it. Written by SBR09 ... I ♥ u -Metalmanager Re: Younger Brother--Ced1214 11:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Birthday Party! Dear Pingali Moi, My birthday is here soon and you have a special invite! Sign up here - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Iamred1/Birthday! The time for Hong Kong at the time of the party will be - 11:00pm! Hope to see you there! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! PLEASE JOIN Dear Iamred1, I'am giving you the chance to join my Anti Quitters Society (AQS). Can you please respond on my talk page ASAP. The link is right here: Talk to me 23:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Music Jam of yours It rocks ! Here's a picture of the ppl that joined. Party Pictuar!!! Yes, I misspelled picture on purpose. But here is a pic from your party I took. --Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! 13:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Hope you like! The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Daily Sponge Hi! We need help at the Daily Sponge. Can you join? See the newspaper for more. Plz tell me on my talk yes or no. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 14:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) RE: That would be a yes, Pingali. Have a wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC)